Ballad of The Three Dorks
by Fgpinky123
Summary: Osgood is trapped in the Nethersphere. The only people stuck there too is Seb and Dr. Chang. They of course become friends and depend on each other whilst Osgood is trying to find a way to get back home. (Rated T for future violence.) Characters are: Osgood, Seb, Dr. Chang.


**This is a new story I have been thinking about every since I've seen Dark Waters/Death in Heaven. So there are some spoilers...(Kind of full of spoilers.) I will say this is sort of an AU or a Alternate Dimension.(AD)**

**_Lets say there was another backup for Missy's Nethersphere. She didn't want her plan to fail so she saved it on another cloud. She kept it for the people she personally killed. In this case the only people in the backup are Dr Chang, Seb, and Osgood. They are all trapped in there, but also can't tell if there are other there too. Also there are a few headcanons also.  
_**

_"Say something nice.", Missy said to Osgood.  
"Missy, the Master, whatever you call yourself, I promise, I'm much more useful to you alive.", Osgood's heart pounded in her chest when she said it.  
"Oh, yeah, that's true. That's definitely true. That is a good point well made. I'm proud of you, sister. But did I mention bananas! Pop., Missy raised you her thingy and vaporises Osgood.  
_

~oOo~

Osgood opened her eyes and looked around the room she was in. It was an all white room with a white desk, and a white chair on either side. Osgood sat in one of chairs and looked at the chair in front of her. It was empty. She waited quietly thinking about the same things over and over again, and looking around the room. She fiddled with her bowtie and felt weird without her glasses. She knew that she was most likely dead.  
More then twenty minutes passed and someone appeared,"-eeeeeeeaaaal!", it was a man, well dressed, smiling,and was waving his hands. Osgood jumped back and stared at him. The man stopped his squealing. He looked around with a confused face before saying,"Uhh...Oh hello!".

"Hi...Who are you and...Where am I?", Osgood asked.  
The man pulled back a chair and took a seat,"Weeeelll...I'm Seb! And, um, you're in the Nethersphere.".  
"S-So she really did kill me? Oh God...I'm dead!", Osgood started to tear up.  
Seb bite his lips, he had seen this so many times,"I'm afraid so...Missy terminated us both".

Osgood wiped away a few tear, her mind racing about what would happen without her on Earth. Her position at her job would be hard to replace, and her lovely boss Kate!  
"Would you like some coffee?", Seb offered.  
"T-Tea if you don't mind", Osgood managed to get out.  
Seb inhaled sharply,"Well...only the people who ended up getting welcomed by Missy would be offered tea...But...I guess I can try to find some for you.".  
He rose from the chair, and smiled a little,"You can join me if you want. Or you can sit here by yourself if you would like that instead.".

Osgood wiped her face and stood up,"S-Sure...I'll come.", she didn't feel like doing anything but knew that crying wont help her. They walked around and Seb would occasional would open a door, look around, then close it. He did that until he opened on door and there was another man sitting down at a desk. Wearing a suit similar to Seb's, and had glasses on his face."Oh, hello Mr Chang!", Seb said in a cheery voice.

Chang looked at Seb,"I see the Mistress discarded you too.".  
Seb bit his cheeks,"Welllll, Chang...You should look on the brighter side. We are pretty much immortal! Unless Missy decides to delete this save permanently...", he put emphasis on 'permanently'.  
Chang noticed Osgood in the conner,"Oh no...Missy killed you too?".  
Osgood looked down, not responding to his comment.  
"Would you like to join us for tea? Well, if I can find were Missy hid all the tea at. It can be a tea party!", Seb said, ending it with a small squeal.

"A tea party?", Osgood and Chang said in unison.

"Yes a tea party!", Seb said as he left the room and headed of looking for the tea.

Osgood headed after him,"Oh nice converses!", Chang said following after them.  
"Oh...Thanks.", Osgood said a little sadly.  
Seb kept opening up some doors and cheeking the rooms, and closing them. Once Seb opened a room that held all of Missy gadgets. Seb stood there feeling a little stunned. Osgood and Chang peeped behind him and saw what made Seb freeze. He snapped out of his daze and turned to the two behind him while closing the behind him.  
"Nevermind that room!", Seb said as his smile came back to his face and continued walking.

"Here we go guys!", Seb said finally as he walked into a room full of tea. He grabbed a few boxes of tea and walked out.  
"Chang can you warm up the water? I'll be down the hall to the left.", Seb handed Chang the tea pot.  
Seb headed off with Osgood trailing behind him. Soon Chang caught up with them carrying a large pot full of steaming hot water. Seb combined a few types of tea leaves together in the pot. The room that they were in looked like a break room. Seb pulled up three chairs and sat down.  
"Wait...We forgot the cups! Chang can you go get some?", Seb politely asked.

Chang nodded and went to get some cups.  
"Hmm...I forgot the cream, hold on!", Seb went to grab some cream, leaving Osgood was sitting at a table with a sad look returning to her face.  
Chang came in and sat down some cup," It's a change but you know, you'll get use to it...", he sat in front Osgood in an attempt to comfort her.  
Seb walked back in and pours some tea into the three cups. Osgood poured some cream into the three cups. Seb took a seat in started sipping his tea. Osgood took is the sweet smell of the tea and the warm smiles on the two men's faces.

She letted out a sigh,"_I guess things will be fine for now..._".


End file.
